Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for a transponder and a method for testing a circuit for a transponder.
Description of the Background Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,665 B2 is known a device for testing a smart card and a method for testing a smart card. The device for testing has a logic tester, a contactless interface, and a contact interface. The logic tester generates a test pattern, which is transmitted to the smart card to test the smart card. The device receives a response pattern to test the status of the smart card. The contactless interface makes a contactless test mode possible. In contrast, the contact interface makes a contact test mode possible.